Breathing Life
by easyasA.B.C
Summary: When an outsider force pulls the Pevensie’s back to Narnia, how will they end up helping them this time. Will they themselves find something new they never thought they would find there, or will they lose themselves in the journey?
1. A Hidden Garden

"Lucy

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Narnia, I wish I did though.)**

"Lucy! Get away from there!" Susan cried from where she was perched on a boulder.

"Come back Lu." Peter said trying to get his sister to come back from across the dark lake. For she, walked across a log leading to the other side of the cold October waters.

Always being the adventurous one she decided to follow her instinct and crossed the rickety dried log of an oak tree. On that side of the lake she saw an old stone house.

"All of you come over here! You won't believe what I've found!" screamed Lucy now hidden behind the forest foliage.

"Oh she's got to be kidding! How does she believe we, will get across on that old log when we weight more than her." Susan said, as she rolled her eyes.

"What have we got to lose?" Ask Edmund now curious of what his younger sister found.

"Oh I don't know maybe getting soaking wet in freezing cold water and then being caught by the headmistress for being out after curfew, and possibly expelled." Huffed Susan, but none the less stepped on the old log once Edmund had already crossed it.

"Peter, are you coming?" asked Edmund to his brother who was staring at where Lucy had been.

"Doesn't this all feel strange?" pondered Peter out loud. "I mean why did Lucy suddenly get a feeling that we must come out in the dead of night, to cross a lake? Couldn't we have managed to do the same during the day?" Edmund shrugged his shoulders

"We would have been caught during the day, and anyway lets have a little faith in Lucy's behaviour. She never ceases to surprise us." Edmund said while motioning for his brother to come closer.

"Hurry up!" Lucy shouted her voiced muffled slightly by something unseen by the others so far.

"Come on Peter!" Susan said exasperated "You know she wont come back until we've seen what she wants' us to have seen. May as well get over with it, who knows what she has found.

"Alright, I'll get the bags." Peter picked up two rather used schoolbags that belonged to Edmund and Susan as they forgot about them when Lucy crossed the log. He put a tentative step to see if the log was secure, and it was therefore he crossed the distance.

He threw the bag to Susan and handed Edmund his.

"Where are you Lucy, we can't see anything with these trees in the way?" Edmund asked in what he hoped was the general direction in which Lucy was.

"Over here!" she shouted behind him not to far away. Peter and Susan laughed as Edmund gave a sheepish grinned. "I though she was over there" he mumbled.

"Why are the woods so thick, we've barely just got in them?" ask Susan as she looked around. There were massive trees, she doubted even if they joined all there hands together that they would surround the tree. Not only were they enormous but there where everywhere in different shapes and sizes everything from a Willow tree to a Monkey-Puzzle tree. Peter stared at the monkey-Puzzle tree for a second before finding the others again.

"Lucy?" Peter said trying to find his little sister.

"Peter!" shouted Lucy back. They walked deeper into the woods and found a gate. It was wooden and instead of it surrounded by walls it was Tilia trees acting in its place. Engraved in the gate were various flowers, animal and creature. What caught there attentions was the phrase imprinted in the wood;

'Those_ of pure faith and courage, shall forever, rule over those shadowed in darkness.' _

In elegant script it was placed in the center of a roaring lion's mouth. The children ran there hands over the script and smile at the picture of the lion.

"I wonder how we are supposed to get in?" ask Lucy excitedly.

"Maybe there's a key somewhere?" ask Peter.

"No," said Susan "we must read it." whispered Susan dreamily. Edmund cleared his throat and said in a booming voice the password to open the mysterious gates. They held their breath and waited, as to not be disappointed the gate slowly opened.

The sight they saw made them lose there breathes then gasps in surprise. For there lying all around were various types of animal all lounging in the grass. The temperature was noticeably warmer, and for good reason. All around were the most beautiful flowers the children have ever seen and all in full bloom. Situated in the middle was a fountain roughly the size of a mansion.

There were four people in the center; they were High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. They were standing on a hill and all around were Narnian creatures and wildlife. The Kings swords, Queen Susan bow and Queen Lucy's dagger were all held up in the air in the center forming a point out of there weapons the water came gushing out like no tomorrow. The roaring of the water sounded exactly like a certain Lion's roar.

The Earthen animal all walk threw the gates back outside to leave the kids in peace. They all scattered around touching every surface they found wet or not. As they carefully climbed the marble hill towards there own statue self, they felt no need to talk as they new everything was as it should be. They all looked at each other took a deep breath and all let out a beautifully musical laughter. They caught each others eyes again and each touched there own stone selves.

And that's when they felt it, the strange tingling sensation of magic pulling them to a different place entirely.

**(Please tell me if you would like me to continue the story, and review and tell me your thoughts, it makes me happy. Happy writer faster chapters**)


	2. Narnians

(Meanwhile)

(Author's note: This event takes place approximately one year and a half after Prince Caspian book and prior to such events as the "dawn treador". Lucy is approximately eleven years old, Edmund is fourteen, Susan is seventeen and Peter is eighteen. I do not own Narnia in any way however I do own this story's plot and Original characters.)

(Meanwhile)

"Have you sent the message?" Asked a man dressed in dark green robes

"It's been sent and hopefully it has worked." Replied the female figure sitting nearby.

"It better have worked, we are counting on you to save the king."

"No pressure right?" replied the girl, smiling delicately at the older man.

"Do you feel that?" she asked with her eyes closed, embracing something invisible.

"Should I?" he asked

"I suppose not. The important thing is that I did, and they have arrived!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

"To be let out of these cells." She replied glumly.

"Couldn't you break out?" he said eying her

"Magic enforces these dungeon cells".

"Then we must wait." Said the man in the green robes as he sat back down on the ground

"Mm-hm, we wait." She replied stretching her legs out.

"Susan, where are you?" shouted a desperate Lucy

"Help!" screamed Susan from somewhere underneath where Lucy stood.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw her sister hanging from the ledge of a cliff. She quickly rushed to help her up. After a couple of minutes both girls laid on there backs breathless, as it was a great deal more difficult pulling someone up who is bigger than you. They stared at each other and both realized an important fact.

"Where are Peter and Ed?" asked Lucy, looking around at her surroundings.

"Maybe we got separated. It's plausible since we don't know what brought us here." replied a worried Susan

"But we are in Narnia right?" Lucy looked at Susan curiously, "I mean where else could we be?"

"I think we are in Narnia, but I don't know about the boys. I wonder where they are. They could still be at school or somewhere else in Narnia!" stated Susan exasperated

"Let's try to find people first." said Lucy, "Then we can ask the important question. But where do you suppose we go?" she asked her elder sister.

"I'd suggest we go North." Said Susan as she thought Cair Paravel was situated n that direction. If she could see the mountains she would know where they were immediately.

"There's only one problem, where is the North?" asked Lucy looking around.

"That would be a good question." Said Susan, while trying to find what direction North was in.

"Wait, Sue? What's in your backpack?" enquired Lucy with a glint in her eye.

"Lucy, you're a genius!" she exclaimed. Susan went through her whole bag looking for something in particular. A smile lit up her face as she held something small in her hand.

"A compass, I completely forgot about my bag!" said Susan brightly

"But do you think a compass will work in Narnia?" ask Lucy staring at the brass compass.

"I guess we will have to see for ourselves." Susan said as she held the compass in the correct upright direction. At first nothing happened and then suddenly the dials started moving, and pointed toward the North.

"Well then that's that. Let's go!" Lucy said excited at being reacquainted with Narnia once more.

As the girls travel out of the forest they began to see the tree's spirits dancing and waving as they pass. Lucy and Susan smiled and waved back accordingly.

"Isn't it just great being back in Narnia?" Lucy ask absent minded

"I suppose." Replied Susan, thinking of a tall and dark king of Narnia

"I'm sure we haven't travelled so far into the future this time, maybe only 2 to 3 years."

"Hopefully." Susan gave Lucy a watery smile. Lucy recalled how hard it had been on Susan when they returned home last time. When they left someone behind, it had torn a little piece out of Susan's heart in doing so.

The girls walked for hours trying to find any faint resemblance to the Narnia they once new. After the sun set, the girls decided that starting at a fire would be the best idea. Luckily it hadn't rained recently, they could use some of the wood they found on the ground for fire without noisily breaking branches and upsetting any nearby dryads possibly scouting the region. Susan took a match out from her knapsack and lit it after the third attempt.

Since it took a while for them to fall asleep they talked about their past adventures in Narnia. They chatted about how Edmund had been captured by the White Witch when they met Aslan and how with a little external assistance they helped Prince Caspian become King, so he could free the Narnians.

As the girls finally fell asleep, the presence of some other creatures surrounded them but it went unnoticed. If an onlooker had been there to oversee the incident, they would have seen an extraordinary sight. All around the two Pevensie girls were different animals, forming a protective barrier. As the girls slept, the animals contentedly relaxed and fell asleep, since no harm could come to the girls without stirring them from their spot in the grass.

'What's happening?' thought Lucy as if she was being violently wakened.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Centaurs had been the one doing the awakening. As she looked up towards the tall centaur, she felt an immense sense of happiness, for she immediately realized something. She could recognize that particular centaur anywhere, as they had previously fought enemies together to free the Narnian's.

"Baldric!" she said excitedly as he bowed and extended his hand to help her stand up.

"Yes Queen Lucy, it is I Baldric, but we must move quickly, for not all trees are good. I am positive, they know about your arrival in Narnia." He answered quickly, handing her new Narnian attire.

"Queen Susan is just behind those trees changing. Please hurry up Queen Lucy, if we are to return in one piece!" With that Lucy ran behind the cover of trees where she saw Susan finishing dressing herself. She was wearing an emerald green dress with gold and silver trimming. Susan turned and quickly helped Lucy get into her orange and light blue gown. They exited from the cover of the trees, only to notice all eyes were on them.

"Do we look alright?" asked Susan slightly off put off by all the attention.

A young centaur about Edmund's age answered;

"You look very Narnian."

(ps: reviews happy author faster chapter update.

Also if any of you have suggestion of names for characters in the future I would appreciate if you could help me out and tell me the names you like, because I haven't decided on some of them yet. Thank you! –faithfully yours Danielle)


	3. Traveling

**(Author's note: thank you for the amazing reviews and I'm still looking for names for both boys and girls and thank you for those who have already given me some! –Danielle)**

As noon approached, the sun was still shining brightly in the cloudless sky; Susan and Lucy followed the centaurs through the forests, valleys and fields occasionally asking questions regarding the past. Wanting nothing more than to hear that her dear Caspian was still living in good health, Susan asked;

"Is there a new king or queen?" hidden emotion showed in her eyes. It seemed as if Baldric was reluctant to divulge anything to the young queen. None the less he persisted in his duty of protecting royalty and that job entitled to give any information the king or queen wishes to hear. He looked away from Susan and towards the approaching brook.

"King Caspian is still in throne." Baldric said as Lucy's head turned to look at Susan and smiled at seeing her sister light up so.

"Is that so?" she asked brightly

"Hm, but he isn't the only one." He said sombrely

"There's another king?" ask Lucy confused

"A queen." He said finally looking strait at Susan just to see her look at the ground, the excitement instantly vanished from her small form.

"I don't understand." Lucy said staring at Baldric for his answer. Lucy saw a tear roll off Susan's chin and fall on the soft green grass. Instantly aware of her sister's mood she wrapped her small arms around Susan to comfort her. Although she didn't know what was wrong at the moment she just cared about her defeated sister.

"King Caspian has married." said another centaur, looking softly at Lucy.

"But he likes Susan!" Lucy said angrily focusing her eyes back on Baldric

"He did, or still does. But you must see things his way Queen Lucy, Caspian thought Queen Susan would never return to Narnia. For Aslan said it so, upon your departure from Narnia that only King Edmund and Queen Lucy would be able to return to this land. He couldn't wait for Queen Susan forever." He said his tone sombre

Susan drew in a shaky breath and removed Lucy's hand from her shoulder and held it in her hand. "Baldric's right Lu," she said tears still streaming down her pale cheeks. Even though she put on a brave face "He can't wait forever for someone who wasn't suppose to come back. He had to move on, for himself and his kingdom." Her voice was steady as she said this but her eyes told a different story.

"A King needs an heir, for the Kingdom." Baldric said as he put his hand on Susan's shoulder. She looked up and gave him a watery smile, knowing he did this gesture to comfort her. Lucy looked down at her feet and whispered so no one could hear her;

"_It's not right, love is forever."_

**(**Meanwhile**)**

"How much longer must we wait caged in these cells!" exclaimed the man as he placed his hand on the iron bars

"Patience, Xavier weren't you the one who taught me that?" asked the young lady sitting with her back pressed against the cool stone wall.

"Too attentive as always, little one." he said teasing her for he knew she despised it when he used his nickname for her.

"_Old one_!" she whispered under her breath, she new he would chide her if he caught wind of what she had said. As soon as she had said those words a tremble could be felt against the walls and floor of the prison they were kept in.

"Is that them now?" asked a slightly frazzled Xavier while staring out of the bars trying to see what was happening outside the cell.

"They have arrived." She said bouncing to her feet securing her sword at her side.

"At last they have come. Is there a problem?" he asked glancing towards her frowning face.

"They have been separated." She sighed

"At least they are here." Xavier said baking away from the cell's door, as she hummed in agreement.

That's when they heard voices talking;

"_Edmund hurry up!" _

"_Don't worry about me, I'm just trying to fight these guards so we do not end up dead!" replied a panting voice._

**(**Back to the Pevensie girls**)**

The Queens of old continued their way towards the brook. Since it was shallow enough for a centaur to pass without getting its body wet, the girls where offered to ride on each one of them to get over the water without soaking there dresses. The girls tired of walking and not up to wearing a wet heavy dress for the rest of the day, gladly accepted the offer.

"How much longer to the palace?" asked Lucy once over the brook

"A day or two and we will have arrived to our destination." Said an elder centaur; with

"We will now set camp up for the night ahead." Baldric stated as the sun was going down. The small group of about eight agreed as they were all tired of the day spent leading the queens to the palace.

"Aren't we a little in the open, for setting up camp?" asked Lucy as Susan seemed to have remained quiet after they had crossed the brook a few hours ago. They were now situated in the middle of an open field.

"Not all tree's are decent these days Queen Lucy, it will serve you well to remember that." said Baldric as he pulled out of the bag, on his back, a few decent sized logs. "Also this location has an advantage, should we be attacked we would see them coming a mile away." He said while placing the logs on the ground forming the beginning of a campfire.

After they all had ate a good piece of bread and drank water, they all settled down. The centaurs and others took turns serving as watchmen to protect the two queens. The girls slept next to each other and Lucy slowly fell asleep thinking of what had happened to her brothers. As her mind finally shut down she heard a small nearby voice say;

"_I miss you Caspian."_

**(Please review and tell me your opinions! ReviewHappy author quicker chapter!)**


	4. Guardian

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Narnia C.S. Lewis is a ingenious man)**

"Ed?" Peter shouted over the small creek. Edmund shook his head;

"It doesn't appear that they have been here."

The Pevensie boys were scouting the area for their siblings, without much luck. They had been out in the scolding sun for a few hours now and had not made any noticeable progress. The shade of the tree's were comforting for only so long, the sun would be setting soon and they had not yet found a suitable place to sleep. Edmund jumped over the shallow water to where Peter was currently searching for berries.

"Don't suppose you brought any biscuits and jam with you?" he asked Edmund as he found no delicious berries.

"No, but I believe we should set up camp soon. If you fetch firewood, I am sure I will find somewhere to sleep the night." Peter headed off gathering fallen branches and thanking the trees who were offering their own for his comfort. Edmund walked a distance into the forest and was surprised to find what looked like a shack made of wood. It was small yet accommodating, to his weary body it meant no need to search for further sleeping locations. He walked back to were Peter had an arm full of branches; then they both headed off in direction of the small house.

Edmund knocked strongly on the door, three resonating knocks later they opened the door to what appeared an abandoned house. They ventured into the small place and Peter dropped the wood in the fireplace.

"Who do you wonder lived here?" Peter asked as he straightened out.

"You mean lives," said Edmund pointing at a wrapped parcel of meat on the counter. "that's a fresh cut of meat on the counter, and there's not enough dust." Peter laughed and sneezed vigorously.

"Not enough dust? There's dust everywhere, whoever lives here should learn how to use a feather duster." He sat himself on the couch in front of the fireplace and rummaged threw Edmund's bag until he found a packet of matches.

Edmund cracked a smile and searched the cupboards to find something to eat. He wouldn't want to be rude and eat the only meat the person had, they would be angry once they came back. He found cheese and apples and tossed one at Peter who had managed to light the fire.

"Thanks Ed." said an exhausted Peter. Once their meal was finished, they fought over who would take the bed and the couch. Peter won the bed, and claimed it was his right as he was the Magnificent One. At that, Edmund just rolled his eyes and said we would be taking the pillow of the bed as a compromise. With their stomachs full and their bodies exhausted, the boys quickly fell asleep, thinking of how the were back to the land they loved.

***

Peter walked through the dark corridor, his hands drifting across the rough stone of the walls beside him. Torches were perched on the wall; however, they were few and far between. The light was eerie and putting Peter on edge, so he picked up his pace when he heard an onslaught of footsteps behind him. _Thump,Thump,Thump…_It sounded like marching. It grew louder and louder, he began running towards the end of the tunnel where there was a astonishingly bright torch, at the end he saw vertical bars. As he drew closer to the light and further from the haunting footsteps, he saw eyes shining from the other side of the bars. Before he could see the face to those bright eyes, a loud noise rezoned through the air.

***

Peter and Edmund woke with a start; an ear-piercing scream ran through the shack. The boys covered their ears with their hands to block out the offending noise. They whipped their heads in the direction of the noise and saw at the entry a tall fawn. She had her hand covering her heart, obviously scared from the intruders in her house. She surveyed the boys with weary eyes as she picked up the parcel she had dropped. She walked on the edge of the room avoiding getting too close to the strangers. She approached the small kitchen and threw the drapes open basking the room in a bright light. Peter and Edmund immediately squinted their eyes. They saw the fawn's eyes widen and she immediately drop to one knee to show her respect.

"Forgive me your majesties; I had not realized it was you in my home. It is an honor to see you in Narnia once again." She kept her head down and her long limp hair partially covered her face. Peter stepped forward;

"There is no need for such formalities. We thank you for letting us stay in your fine home and we apologize to you, for barging in uninvited and frightening you so. Please raise up noble fawn." In reply, she lifted her head and looked slightly uncertain, but then stood up tall on her back hooves. Edmund realized that she was even taller than Peter and himself. She wore a type of pleated skirt and a tan colored loose shirt. Her large eyes were dark walnut brown, and she had prominent wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes.

"You are certainly not uninvited in my home! My name is Kiran Silverfoot, please you must stay as long as needed."

"Thank you Ms. Silverfoot". Said, Edmund, then asked as he laced on his boots: "May we have direction to the castle or the nearest village?"

"Oh, you mustn't leave just yet!" she said grabbing Peter's hand in her own. "You have to save her! Please! Then you can leave. Presently, the village is being taken over without her!" The fawn now back on her knees pleading. Edmund gave Peter a curious glance and Peter lifted up the distraught woman.

"Who is it we must save?" he asked her once she calmed down. She walked quickly to the window and closed the curtain, and led them to the couch.

"People call her the Guardian; she keeps the village safe and alive while under the attacks." She played with the edge of her skirt and continued. "Her and her mentor, have been captured and imprisoned in an underground secret prison South of here."

"Why did they capture her?" asked a now fully awake Edmund.

"They wanted to overpower the village and make us join the rebellion against the throne."

"May I ask who is in throne at the moment?" Peter wanted to know how many years had past since they have last been in Narnia time. Kiran gave him a confused look but replied nonetheless;

"King Caspian the X, your majesties."

"And there are rebellions against him governing?" asked a confused Edmund.

"Not all Narnia natives want to be ruled by a Telmarine and some Telmarines do not want to be ruled by what they see as a traitor to their people. It is quite a following they have now." She said sadly, looking at a painting across the room. "My own husband joined their ranks, but please you mustn't hold it against him. He doesn't know any better, a lot of our friends and his parents perished under the hand of a Telmarine, he thinks the King will be the same."

Peter looked at Edmund and gave him a knowing look.

"And you know where to find this prison?" he asked. The fawn's head raised and she regarded them with hope in her eyes.

"Oh, thank you! Yes, my husband works there. I followed him when he first left home. I think it should be easy to get to her. It is getting her out of prison that might be more difficult. However, I am told it is not heavily guarded, and for knights of your caliber it should be simple especially once she is out of the cell. We would have tried, but we are not soldiers. We are just simple village people and are currently under their horrid reign."

"We will need swords and armor if you have it?" said Edmund with a sigh. Kiran nodded vigorously and jumped up from the couch to search a tall wall cabinet. She came back with two used swords and leather armor.

"I had two sons' who become part of the Kings army when they fought along side of your family during the war against Miraz. They died in honor during the night raid on the castle. You may use their weapons and armor." Peter looked down in shame as he recalled the night's events. But he looked up and saw how proud Kiran looked that her sons had fought alongside the right side.

Edmund nodded, and that meant they were off to save the village's Guardian.

**(I plan to update this weekend sorry for such the long date I had lost my love for the world of Narnia but found it recently and its back stronger then ever! Review Please.) **


	5. Plan

As Edmund adjusted his armor, Peter discussed ways to infiltrate the prison. The boys now both sported leather armor, thick boots and heavy leather gloves. To conceal their identities they wore dark hoods that hung in the front low over their faces.

"Your majesties, you cannot just barge in! They have trained guards and defense plans for these types of attacks." Kiran stated as Edmund joined the small table.

"Then what do you propose?" Peter nearly shouted at the woman, for they had been arguing on how best to approach the prison.

"We've had a spy infiltrate the prison and he is posing as a guard. We need only contact him to inform of our intentions, and he could help us get inside the prison!" she said waving her hands around like no tomorrow. The kings could see that the woman was relieved and ecstatic to be help save her village and the guardian. She smiled through the whole ordeal.

The thoughts of supporting the same cause as her sons comforted her. She was proud of them for what they had done to save their rightful lands. She wanted to be proud of herself, to make her dead sons also proud that she followed through in their shared beliefs.

"How long would that take? We'd like to get to our sisters out as soon as possible." Edmund asked, as he took his sword out of its sheath admiring its engraved designs. Kiran nodded enthusiastically towards the young kings.

"Of course we should be able to infiltrate tonight if everything goes as planned." They finished their breakfasts quickly and Kiran headed out to speak to the guard who should by now be on his brake. Once Mrs. Silverfoot had left, the boys headed outside to practice their swordsmanship.

"Getting tired Peter?" Edmund jested as Peter blocked another one of his oncoming blows. Peter grunted in response as Edmund laughed at his brother's lack of breath.

In one quick move, Peter had blocked Edmund's sword with his shield and quickly aimed a return blow. Peter kicked Edmund knees and soon Edmund was lying on the coarse grass looking up at Peter's sword, which now pointed directly at his neck.

"Tired Ed?" Peter shot back as he helped his brother to his feat. Edmund just grinned at his brother and once again, the duel began.

It was past noon before Kiran returned holding an envelope in her hands. She smiled at the boys lying in the grass and beckoned them inside her home. Before anything else was said she brought everyone a generous serving of heated soup, then served herself.

"It's a letter from Atilio," she stated as she placed the envelope on the table. "that's the guard who will help us get the Guardian out." She carefully placed her napkin on her lap as she broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

"He told me to open it outside the prison walls so no one else would see. He doesn't want to get in any trouble with the rebellion. He has a daughter and wife at home therefore we will not mention his name to anyone and he will not a take direct part of her escape." The Penvensie's nodded in understanding as she read the letter out loud;

"_To whom it may concern:_

_When twilight's sets _

_The cavaliers take flight _

_Of the five noble men _

_The second __has the might_

_Where the brave are kept _

_Encaged on starboard _

_From the light at the end _

_We find those who are harbored_

_A loyal servant"_

She had regained the smile on her lips as she finished the poem.

"How is this supposed to help us?" Peter asked bewildered by the poem.

"He always liked to speak in riddles; it was his way of communicating information. He also gave us a map he drew of the compound." She pulled out a yellow parchment with long lines drawn on them.

"I'm glad the man has a quick wit, but that doesn't help, us we need to get her tonight!" Peter said exasperated. Edmund took the map and poem as Peter hung his head in his hands. Kiran could see Edmund squinting at the papers in concentration. If you listen closely over Peter's mumbling you could hear him whispering slightly. Suddenly Edmund spoke up;

"The starboard of the ship is on the right?" He asked Peter, who threw him a confused look and nodded. Edmund sighed and smiled.

"I think I've figured it out." He stated. In response, Peter and Kiran's head whipped around to look at him.

"'When_ twilight's sets, the cavaliers take flight' , _signifies the time we should infiltrate, they will be changing their guards when the sun sets." Kiran clapped her hands together in anticipation as Edmund continued;

"If you look at the map around the prison there are five doors in a line," he showed Peter the map and pointed towards the five doors. "And it says '_the second has the might'_"-

"This means, we take the second door!" Peter said as he cut Edmund off. Edmund nodded as he kept explaining.

"And starboard refers to the right corridor here." Edmund pointed to one of the many corridors that littered the map.

"Then she is kept at the end of the corridor." Kiran finished, referring to the last two lines of the poem.

"Ed, you're a genius!" Peter patted him on the back. Edmund shrugged his shoulders.

"We were studying riddles in school." He grinned. "It's one of the classes I had paid attention in." He took the letter from the middle of the table and placed it in front of him. He asked for a writing instrument and drew on the map where they would go and at the bottom what time. They quickly burned the paper with the riddle on it, leaving no evidence except for the map he kept in his pocket.

"Are you sure you know how to get there?" Peter asked Kiran as they put back on their armor and attached their swords to their belts.

"Positive, I can walk with you there and drop you off but I will refrain from fighting as I am not trained. It should be a forty minute walk from hear as the prison is not far off. The kings nodded and pulled their hoods up, concealing their faces.

"So we can get her out of the prison gates quickly later. Kiran, find some horses and have them ready for us to ride. Get them as close as possible to the prison, with you actually being noticed." Said Edmund, then they began walking towards the prison as the sun set slowly down behind them.

"But she has to help the village she can't just leave on a horse!" Kiran said throwing her arms in the air.

"She will just have to return to the village with some help later. She would be slaughtered or recaptured if we return immediately to the village. She is more help to the village if she leaves for now and comes back with an army or at least more help." Edmund said as he put a hand on Kiran's shoulder to calm her down.

"But the village!" she said still clearly agitated.

"They will be fine for a short while without her, as they have been while she was in prison." Peter said, as they neared the prison and watched the guards slowly leaving their post. Edmund whispered to Kiran to go get some horses now. And he and Peter went off with the orange sunset as their backdrop and the ominous heavy footsteps of the departing prison guards as their marching music.


End file.
